Quizás
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: NostalgiaShipping/Grovyle x Hero/Heroine / El destino quizás y había sido cruel, pero nunca, nunca la borraría de su memoria. Quizás y ella había perdido sus recuerdos, pero aún así, en su corazón, él seguía en su mente. Quizás por eso, solo por eso había ido a buscar a Jirachi. Quizás iría solo para ver a Grovyle. Quizás y lo hacía porque lo amaba.


N/A: ¡No he muerto señoras y señores! Yo, Karoru Gengar, aún sigo aquí. Ya sé, ahora si que me puse a flojear, pero así soy yo, je. Esto es un NostalgiaShipping, o sea, un Grovyle x Hero acerca de Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2. Llegué hasta la parte en la que te reviven hasta que mi juego se descompuso y jugué el capítulo especial de él. Debo advertirles que la historia no va hasta después de la casi-resurección del héroe -o heroína, en este caso.

Summary: El destino quizás y había sido cruel, pero nunca, nunca la borraría de su memoria. Quizás y ella había perdido la memoria, pero aún así, en su corazón, él seguía en su mente. Quizás por eso, solo por eso había ido a buscar a Jirachi. Quizás iría solo para ver a Grovyle. Quizás y lo hacía porque lo amaba.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, ni nunca lo hará.

Notas: El héroe es una Treecko -me pareció irónico eso XD,- de nombre Violet. El compañero es un Pikachu que de nombre tiene Max.

Si el NostalgiaShipping te desagrada, bien y puedes retroceder y ahorrarte los comentarios malos. Si este Shipping del que -casi-nadie escribe en español te gusta, disfruta mucho.

PD: Ligero BeachShipping [Héroe x Compañero]

...

-¿Qué te ocurre, Violet?

Esa pregunta Pikachu la mencionaba al menos una vez al día. La Treecko parpadeó una, dos veces, con evidente sorpresa en su rostro. Max se rascó una de sus mejillas, nervioso.

-¿E-Eh?

-Violet, estás dormitando despierta. Eso no te pasa seguido.-la chica sonrió avergonzada mientras el ratón amarillo copiaba el gesto.-¿Qué te ocurre, enserio?

La pokémon se quedó de piedra, incapaz de contestar. Su equipo de rescate, el team ThunderLeaf estaba de descanso, se suponía que Pikachu no debería de saber nada.

"¡Seguimos aquí, Violet!"

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué seguía oyendo su voz?

"Estamos reconstruyendo el mundo, Violet..."

Las lágrimas asomaban su rostro. Max empezó a preocuparse.

-¿Violet?-preguntó preocupado.

-Lo extraño...Lo extraño mucho...

"El viento sopla una agradable brisa...Ojalá y el viento te envíe este mensaje..."

Max se abrazó a ella, la Treecko se echó a llorar en los brazos amarillos del pokémon eléctrico. Su llanto sonaba triste, desgastado, resignado.

-Yo también extraño a Grovyle, Violet...-musitó el Pikachu, acariciando con sus manitas la cabeza verdosa de la pokémon.

Violet siguió llorando, abrazando con toda su fuerza la cintura del ratóncillo, gritando y clamando el nombre de Grovyle con deseperación.

...Futuro...

-¿Y?

Sableye negó con la cabeza.

-Aún la extraña.

Dusknoir soltó una carcajado, solo una.

-Me lo suponía bastante bien.

-¿Entonces para qué me preguntaste?

El ojo de Duknor miró el de Sableye con molestia y el pokémon comprendió que la había regado.

-¡Je, je, je...! Mejor me largo.

El fantasma y oscuro se hechó a correr, a toda velocidad que sus piernas le permitían. Dusknoir solo suspiró.

-Ese Grovyle idiota. Sabe bien que Violet no puede volver y qué tampoco él puede regresar...¿por qué se pone tan triste?

-Cualquiera se pondría triste, Dusknoir.

Celebi traía una sonrisa lastimera en los labios. Dusknoir observó el vuelo lento de la pokémon legendario.

-Yo también extraño a Violet, a pesar de que ella y yo...-no terminó la oración. Suspiró con lentitud y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿Ella y tú...?

-Grovyle es un gran chico...por eso Violet le quería.

Dusknoir, escéptico, se cruzó de brazos.- Es obvio, ambos eran mejores amigos.

-No, no...-Celebi negó con la cabeza.- No me refiero a esa clase de afecto.

Y la neutralidad se fue al carajo.-¿Te refieres a...?

-Así es. Violet estaba enamorada de Grovyle.

Cubeta helada para Dusknoir. Ice Bucket Challenge aprobado.

-Oh...

-Y Grovyle también la quería de ese mismo modo.

...Presente...

-¿Es en serio? ¿De verdad podría ir al futuro?

Torkoal, el sabio, asintió.- Así es, Jirachi podría cumplirte aquél deseo, si lo pides de corazón.

Emocionada, Treecko se dirigió a Max.- ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Al fin podré ver a Grovyle de nuevo!

-Violet...espera.

-¿Humn?

-¿Recuerdas que te desvaneciste? Que moriste, mejor dicho

-Ajá...-no comprendía nada.

-Quizás y Grovyle también se desvaneció, pero, él no volvió.

La sonrisa de la humana pokémon se fue al caño.

-¿Q-Qué...? N-No puede ser...

Max observaba el rostro de terror de su compañera.- Bueno, ser negativo no se me dá en mi, y lo sabes Violet, pero aún así, no puedo evitar pensar en eso.

-Grovyle...

Torkoal, sabiendo que hacía mal trío, se alejó, dejando a ambos pokémon solos. Treecko se aguantó las ganas de llorar. No, no demostraría debilidad.

-Aún así, voy a ir.-continuó ella, mientras la desición abarcaba cada parte de su voz. Quería volver a ver a Grovyle y eso iría a hacer.

-Pero...

-¡Basta! Max...tu siempre me has apoyado, ¿por qué ahora no?

Las mejillas rojas de Max se pusieron aún más rojas. Su cuerpo no podía estar más tenso y sus manos estaban temblando.

-Vas a remplazarme.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que has oído...- el Pikachu bajó la cabeza, triste.- Grovyle fue tu mejor amigo en el pasado y al perder la memoria yo le remplazé...-Treecko estaba oyendo lo que decía, incomprensiva.-¿Crees que me agrada la idea de que mi mejor amiga me remplaze por otro?

-¿Pero te estás oyendo a ti mismo? ¡Nunca podría remplazarte!

-¡¿Ah sí!?- había un tono de reto, tristeza y molestia en su voz.- ¡Claro que puedes! Básicamente soy el pokémon más cobarde que hay.

-¡Que tu eres mi mejor amigo, Max!

-¿¡Entonces por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tu afán de ver a Grovyle!?

Loudred quedaba corto en cuanto a gritos con esa discusión. Sunflora, Chatot, Chimecho y los demás se habían ido del gremio por el griterío de ambos novatos.

-¡¿Quieres saber por qué?! ¡Bien, lo hago porque Grovyle me gusta!

La cara desencajada de Pikachu era todo un poema. Treecko cayó en cuenta que lo había gritado con ganas y que, probablemente toda aldea Tesoro podría haberse enterado.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ!?

Y la súbita aparición de todos los habitantes del pequeño lugar al Gremio de los Exploradores para interrogar a la jovencita lo confirmaba.

...Futuro...

-¿La Cueva Cristal?

Dusknoir asintió.- Así es. Jirachi vive allí y, tiene la habilidad de conceder deseos. Pensé que tú lo sabías, Celebi.

-Oh...no lo sabía.-se sonrojó de vergüenza pura.- Pero, podríamos ir por un Portal. Es más sencillo, ¿no lo crees, Dusknoir?

-Se supone que vamos a darle una sorpresa al idiota. Si vamos por allí será más obvio, Celebi. Tendremos que pasar por la cueva.

La pokémon rosa suspiró.- ¿Mañana podría ser? Hoy estoy cansada.

-Muy bien.

...Pasado...

Mientras que los dos pokémon del futuro descansaban, Max y Violet habían ido ya. Max, al darse cuenta que lo que Treecko sentía por Grovyle no era amistad y su puesto de mejor amigo no estaba amenazado, había aceptado gustoso el explorar aquella cueva. Y Violet, ella no se había rendido en buscar a Jirachi. A pesar de que el lugar estaba plagado de pokémon de Hielo y fueran muy fuertes, no se rendían para nada. Los objetos les ayudaban y en el camino un Dragonair había sido reclutado. Ahora eran tres pokémon los que se dirigían a buscar a Jirachi.

-Entonces lo que sientes es amor...

-Sip -Treecko afirmó lo que Dragonair le había dicho.- Voy a buscar a Grovyle en el futuro. Volver a verlo es mi deseo.

-Has de estar muy enamorada de él.

Se sonrojó de sobremanera y Max solo soltó un quejido.- Sip, mucho.

-¿Y cómo lo conociste?

-La verdad, no lo recuerdo.-mencionó, poniéndose aún más roja. Dragonair quedó confuso y miró a la Treecko con su mirada de extrañeza para darle a entender eso.- No malinterprentes, Drago.- le llamó por su mote reciente.-Perdí la memoria y me transformé en un pokémon. Yo era un ser humano.

-¿¡Q-Qué!?

Max intervino en la conversación.- Yo también puse esa cara pero, termina siendo verdad lo que dice Violet.

-Continuando, perdí la memoria y cuando lo ví así, sin memoria, mi corazón...-llevó su mano derecha al pecho.-...comenzó a latir a un ritmo desenfrenado...más rápido aún cuando vi un Engranaje del Tiempo por primera vez. Él, al principio no me reconoció pero, cuando supo mi nombre y que fui un ser humano que perdió sus recuerdos, supo que yo era su mejor amiga del futuro.

-¡GUAU!-Dragonair no cabía de su asombro. La líder de ThunderLeaf era un humano. Vaya que habia hecho bien en pedir ser un recluta.

-Si, es algo extraño. Pero, aún así, debo admitir que fue muy tierno en la manera que se comportó conmigo...

-Te ha de querer mucho.

-Eso espero...

Y la conversación se dió por terminada debido a que habían llegado al final de la cueva. Jirachi no se veía por ningún lado. Treecko no perdía las esperanzas a pesar de haber llegado al final de la cueva y lo que seguía de ella. Buscaba con deseperación cada rincón, por más improvable de que estuviera allí.

-¡Jirachi!- como último recurso, comenzó a gritar, llamando al pokémon legendario pero aún así, no recibía respuesta alguna. Las lágrimas hacían aparición.

-¿Violet?- Max la llamó, preocupado.

-No...N-No quiero irme sin ver a Grovyle...-las lágrimas fluían de su rostro. Cerró sus ojos, se sentó en una roca, se cubrió la cara con sus manos y se hechó a llorar.

-Líder...-Dragonair musitó, observando a la chica romperse en llanto.- No llore, de seguro todo estará bien.

-Quiero...snif...volver a verlo...y-yo quiero...-sollozaba, con la mirada descubierta y sombría.- Yo quiero...snif...quisiera verlo una vez más...- y a pesar de sus intentos, las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir.

Unos momentos de silencio.

-¡JIRACHI!

No, no sirvió.

Pikachu se acercó a Violet y le dió unas palmadas en la espalda, intentando reconfortarla -cosa inútil al máximo-. La Treecko seguía llorando y Drago miraba los alrededores de la cuerva.

-Voy...Voy a esperar a que Jirachi aparezca...-La chica musitó.- Dragonair, Pikachu, recomiendo que se vayan de aquí.

-¡¿Qué!?

-¡Haganme caso! Soy la líder de ThunderLeaf, el Team de Rango Oro.- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica.- Lo pasaré bien con unas manzanas y unas pocas bayas. No soy una debilucha.

Max y Drago compartieron miradas.

-De acuerdo pero cuídate por favor, Violet.

-Cuídese mucho, líder.

El ratón eléctrico y el dragón abandonaron el lugar, dejando sola a la líder que no sabía el peligro que la acechaba.

18 Horas después, el equipo calavera entró al lugar y, aprovechando la soledad y el sueño de la Treecko, atacaron. El veneno era muy efectivo contra ella, y sin ayuda de Max no pudo hacer mucho. Cayó envenenada a los minutos de combate y Stuntank y sus secuazes le robaron a Violet el dinero y los objetos. Sin embargo, no eran tan despiadados para dejarla morir por la culpa de ellos, por lo que le dieron una baya Meloc al lado por si tenía la suerte de alcanzar a comérsela y también la bufanda rara que llevaba por si alguien la reconocía.

-V...Vaya...-musitó, al punto de caer inconsiente. No podía siquiera mover un músculo. Obsevó al equipo Calavera marcharse.-Al parecer moriré aquí...sin ver siquiera a Grovyle...-quizás y era una llorona, porque las lágrimas no paraban de cesar.- Lo...l-lo siento tanto...Max, Drago, Sunflora...Grovyle...

Y cayó demayada.

Momentos después, dos pokémon llegaron por medio de un portal. Dusknoir y Celebi habían encontrado al Jirachi de su tiempo y habian sido llevados al pasado, justo en la cueva donde Violet yacía inerte. Duskoir estaba bien pero, Celebi estaba herida y había gastado toda su energía en la cueva. Apenas y podía volar

Celebi fue quién divisó a Violet desmayada.

-¡Du-Dusknoir, mira!

-¿Eh, qué? ¿Esa es Violet?

-¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?!- voló hacia ella y lo notó.-¡Está envenenada y no lleva nada en su bolsa!

-Alguien debió haberle atacado, ¿está viva?

-Sí, respira. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Hay que curarla.

Dusknoir se acercó al cuerpo de Treecko, y la cargó entre sus brazos. Notó el cuerpo ajeno temblar por el efecto del veneno.

-Ha de llevar unas horas así, no durará al camino a la aldea.

Celebi estaba desesperada, observó el portal que los había conducido al futuro.

-Hay que llevarnosla al futuro. La cueva es mucho mas corta allá.-Dusknoir avisó y Celebi, al también estar herida asintió. Se llevaron a la joven envenenada al futuro.

-Celebi...

-¿Sí...?

-Nada de esto a Grovyle.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

...Futuro...

Mierda. Simplemente mierda. Dusknoir y Celebi ya no podrían ocultarle nada a Grovyle...

¿Qué ratos hacía él en la salida de la cueva? Bueno, debían decirle tarde o temprano. Oh, iba a matar a alguno de los Sableye si le habían dicho algo a Grovyle.

-Hey, un subordinado tuyo me dijo que habían...-Grovyle habia iniciado la conversación, y al acercárse a ellos observó que Dusknoir traía algo en sus manos.- ¿Qué llevas allí?- y al acercárse más, notó una Treecko muy fácil de reconocer.- ¡¿Vi-Violet?!

-5 segundos, fue rápido.-Celebi sonrió, para hacer una queja de dolor y posarse en el suelo.

-¡Estás herida, Celebi!- Grovyle lucía tanto sorprendido como molesto.- ¡¿Y cómo rayos Violet está aquí, obviando el hecho de sus heridas!?

-No hay tiempo Grovyle. Violet fue gravemente envenenada y apenas la encontramos. Si quieres que tu novia siga viva mejor larguémonos y te lo explicamos luego.

...Horas después/Futuro...

-Ugh, mi cabeza.

Treecko se despertó por fin, con un bostezo débil. Notó el lugar donde estaba. Una habitación negra con detalles rosados. La puerta se abrió para dar paso a una Gardevoir de un extraño color o mejor conocida como Shiny.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- su voz era melodiosa al máximo.

-Eh, sí...-frunció el ceño ligeramente.-¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Dos pokémon al parecer la encontraron herida y envenenada. La trajeron aquí y se fueron hace un momento.

La pequeña suspiró, haciendo un extraño sonido en el proceso. Un sollozo ahogado.- Vaya, tendré que disculparme con Pikachu y Dragonair por llevarme aquí.

Gardevoir ladeó la cabeza, confusa.- No quiero entrometerme señorita, pero ningún Pikachu o Dragonair la trajo.

Su corazón se contrajo a niveles insospechados.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Entonces quiénes?

-Fue Celebi y un Dusknoir.

Okey, Dusknoir no se la esperaba por completo. Celebi sí, porque ella la conocía...pero, ¿Dusknoir? Okey, era extraño...

Un segundo...

Si ellos dos vivían, eso significaba que...¡Grovyle seguía vivo!

-¡Sí!- festejó, contenta. Gardevoir ladeó aún más su cabeza.

-¿Disculpe?

-Oh, no es nada.- de puro impulso se puso de pie. Tambaleó un poco, pero consiguío mantenerse así.- Ya me siento bien. Gracias, señorita.

Sus pasos veloces la hicieron salir de la habitación y chocar contra un cuerpo pequeño en el proceso de salida. Treecko cayó al suelo y antes de intentar multar al causante se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Max?

-¡Violet!

Un abrazo axfisiante recibió. Sintió casi sus huesos quebrarse. Max la soltó.

-¡Nos preocupaste bastante! Grovyle no dejó de gritar y amenazar a los doctores.- oyó un gruñido distante que ignoró.- ¡Sabía que era mala idea que esperaras a Jirachi! ¡Y todo por queres volver a ver a Grovyle!

El rostro de Treecko enrojeció a niveles insospechados y más porque Max lo había gritado a los cuatro vientios, recibiendo las miradas de los aparentes enfermos de aquel raro lugar que habia terminado siendo un centro pokémon. Quizás lo que realmente la hizo enrojecer fueron las miradas desconcertadas de Grovyle, Celebi y Dusknoir, que se hallaban a metros de allí.

-¡No grites, Max!- Violet, furiosa le atacó con Portazo para después correr en dirección opuesta a la de los demás.

-Guau...-eso fue todo lo que Dusknoir pudo decir. Eso había aclarado porque Violet estaba ahí, sola.

Grovyle quedó en un shock momentáneo, al darse cuenta que Violet había esperado a Jirachi por volverlo a ver. Eso lo emocionaba e inquietaba al mismo tiempo. Como siguiente acto, atinó a correr, en busca de Treecko.

...Mientras tanto...

-Estúpido Max, estúpido, estúpido...

Habia estado corriendo por casi una hora y las piernas apenas y respondían. Casi se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, casi.

-Estúpida yo...

E iba a maldecirse de nuevo.

-¡Violet!

Mierda.

...

Es lo más largo que he escrito en mi vida y eso que es no es un One-Shot.

Esto va dedicado a Snow, una amiga mía aquí, en fanfiction, ya que ella me ha hecho sentir muy feliz.

Aunque mi cumpleaños haya sido el 27 de agosto, lo publiqué como mi propio regalo XD.

Reviews plis si quieren el extra XD. No dejen el NostalgiaShipping solo.

Perdonen las fallas.

Karoru Gengar.


End file.
